1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a portable terminal. More particularly, aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a foldable display apparatus and a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a curved or folded display panel (hereinafter, referred to as a flexible display module) has been developed. The flexible display module includes a flexible display panel and a variety of functional members. The flexible display panel includes a base member, a variety of functional layers disposed on the base member, and pixels disposed on the base member. A rollable display apparatus or a foldable display apparatus includes the flexible display module.